


Gifts of Roses and Passion

by IcefireEclipse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Passion, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/pseuds/IcefireEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day is just around the corner and Kuroko doesn’t usually give Akashi anything for Valentine’s Day due to losing that element of surprise. So obviously for this year, the best thing to do is give his lover of 6 years a Valentine’s present the two of which will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of Roses and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest that I’ve ever gotten to writing nsfw ever, yet at the same time this fic practically wrote itself! <3 I wrote this so that it could stand alone as a one shot, however if any of you are interested in me continuing this fic either as a sequel or turn this into a two-shot, I’m open to that as well! :)
> 
> Anyways, this fic was originally posted on Tumblr for Akakurovalentine2016 as a gift for Akashi 66. As of the time I wrote this I don't know who this is or if they have an AO3. If they do, I'll edit this fic as a gift, otherwise I'll just keep it like this.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoy! <333

Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. It was a day not typically celebrated by Akashi and Kuroko. Akashi saw the holiday as blatant and pointless commercialism and Kuroko preferred celebrating the traditional aspects of Valentine’s Day of gift-giving and romantic days through his own accord, rather being conforming to tradition with the rest of the world.

Simply put, when Kuroko wants to shower Akashi with chocolates or flowers or any other kind of romantic (or sometimes sexual) gifts, he would surprise Akashi with them, on a time where his significant other wouldn’t expect it. That’s why in the 6 years that Kuroko has been dating Akashi, not once has he ever gave Akashi a gift on Valentine’s Day.

So of course that means the obvious thing for Kuroko to do now was to give Akashi the most romantic gift he could think of for Valentine’s Day this year. He had been deliberating it for a while, but at this point in their relationship, Akashi probably wouldn’t expect anything different from Kuroko on Valentine’s Day, meaning that if Kuroko were to give him a gift on a day that normally would be skipped, he would have the element of surprise with him, and that was exactly what Kuroko wanted.

His plan was simple: Kuroko would play Valentine’s Day like he’s done the 5 years beforehand, at least during the morning and afternoon. But Akashi has a meeting scheduled on that day that was to end late at night, meaning that Kuroko would give his significant other his present right as he came home from what he predicts to be a long, boring, strenuous day of work.

It would be the highlight of their evenings, and he wanted to go big or go home. It was so unlike him, but if it surprises and satisfies Akashi, it will be all worth it. Now he just needs to get ready…  

                                                  

* * *

                                                         

The whole world was celebrating the deliberate commercialistic holiday called Valentine’s Day, but for Akashi, it was the polar opposite. Right outside the curtain covered windows of his office at Akashi Corporations, couples all over Tokyo and the whole world for that matter were showering each other in cliché dates, and heart shaped boxes of chocolates and checking into romantic suites for the greatest sex of their lives.

Yet for the young CEO, that atmosphere was all but nonexistent. He sat in his expensive, executive office desk, surrounded by decades older businessmen, their expressions hardened and emotionless, like they were made of stone. The grey, dreary office gave such a bleak aura that even the happiest of children would become somber by its appearance. Not a trace of the romantic holiday anywhere, and somewhere in the depths of his subconscious, Akashi disliked that. He ignored that, refusing to cave into such a trap that is the marketing and commercialistic ideals of a day for romance and love. He has business to accomplish, a meeting to run, there’s no time to be thinking about a holiday that’s not really even a real holiday to begin with.

     

* * *

                                                                                                          

The meeting dragged on into the beginning hours of the evening, just as Akashi predicted, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t exhausted from it. The redhead may be a prodigy in negotiations but that didn’t mean that he found them to be entertaining. All he wanted now was to return home, into the welcoming arms of his beloved Kuroko.

“I’m home,” Akashi called, opening the door to their home and proceeding to remove his shoes and coat. He was temporarily distracted by his routine practice of switching from work attire to his casual “at-home” attire when he realized that something was off. Crimson eyes peered into the hallway in front of him only to be faced with darkness. Not one light was on, which was weird considering that Kuroko always kept the lights on for Akashi when he would come home from work. Even if he came home so late that Kuroko became too tired of waiting and just went to bed, he would always keep at least one light on for Akashi for when he came home. Yet today, nothing was on, not even the nightlight that was usually on for Nigou who would sometimes walk into the kitchen for a midnight drink from his water dish.

Confused and a bit alarmed, Akashi began walking towards the master bedroom, suitcase in hand _. Perhaps Kuroko went to bed and forgot to turn a light on?_ He thought as he made his way toward their bedroom. Luckily the room was only a straight line from the front door so he didn’t bother turning the hallway lights on. He reached for the knob, turning it and mentally preparing a list of plans in case of worse-case scenarios, yet as he fully opened the door, his mind went blank, body frozen as he viewed his familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings.

Their shared master bedroom was covered in a red sea of rose petals. Roses decorated the ivory walls in delicate paint strokes of bold crimson, matching the irises that gazed at its beauty. The cabinet across from the king-size bed was covered in matching crimson ribbons, creating a delicate yet bold contrast from the eggshell cabinets. A heart shaped box, decorated in ribbons and dark chocolate can also be seen sitting on the cabinet, the box resting casually against the table lamp. The lamp itself was showered in red ribbons, casting the room in a saturated, scarlet glow.

Crimson eyes made their way towards the king-size bed itself, and what laid upon it made Akashi drop his suitcase, eyes widening and pupils dilating. The ivory sheets were decorated in a shower of crimson red rose petals, red ribbons spiraled around the legs of the bed, meeting together to make a delicate ribbon around the front of the bed. But as for the best part, what laid on the rose petal covered sheets itself, was Akashi’s beloved lover. His sky blue hair was messy but not as messy as his typical bedhead, and his rosy cheeks were blushing, almost matching the color of the rose petals that laid along his milk-white naked body. The only thing that covered Kuroko was a single, red ribbon that barely covered his privates. The ribbon was so thin though, that even the slightest twist of his hips could reveal everything to his lover. That mere thought was enough to make Akashi’s control start to crumble, and he hasn’t done anything yet.

“W-welcome back, Sei-kun,” He was being bold and he knew it, yet Kuroko couldn’t help but stutter from nervousness at welcoming his lover home with such an erotic display. He knew what he was getting himself into, and frankly, he had no idea where his confidence went. This whole afternoon, from buying the dozens of rose petals to decorating the master bedroom and even taking the tedious 20 minutes just to get himself in the right position to not quite reveal his genitals to his significant other yet still try to hold an erotic pose, all that work and he had not even a shred of shame or nervousness about it. He was completely confident…that is until Akashi opened the door. That was when reality struck him like a slap to the face and all of the blood rushed to his cheeks at the realization of what he was doing and what they were about to do. Kuroko was no virgin, no he and Akashi have had sex plenty of times, yet never in this kind of situation. Embarrassed, he could only avert his baby blue eyes away from the gawking crimson orbs that were peering into every inch of his nearly naked body, unable to look away.

Almost on instinct, Akashi loosened his tie, removing it and letting it slide to the ground. His belt quickly joined it as Akashi began stripping of loose clothing, unbuttoning his shirt and taking his socks off, all while keeping his eyes locked on Kuroko’s sensuous body. Shirtless and wearing nothing but his black slacks, he climbed onto the bed, nudging his knees in-between Kuroko’s legs and hands pressed onto either side of Kuroko’s head. This gestured brought Kuroko’s gaze towards Akashi’s who was now hovering above him, crimson eyes fiery with lust and his sinful tongue licking his lips, sending the blood towards Kuroko’s nether regions.

“I thought you didn’t want to celebrate Valentine’s Day. What changed your mind?” Akashi asked slowly, his cat-like eyes gazing at every movement of his lover’s body yet still appearing to keep direct eye contact. Kuroko bit his lip, nervousness coming back to him slightly.

“I just wanted to surprise you,” he replied softly, his orbs flickering between gazing into Akashi’s and over to one of the decorations of their master bedroom, anything to relieve the embarrassment that he developed.

Akashi only gave out a hum of amusement, how adorable his Kuroko was. He wanted to ravish him right now, yet a side of him wanted to take his time, give Kuroko all the love that he could give, and make him feel pleasure that only he could give him.

“Which you did, you always exceed my expectations, Kuroko. Now you do know what I’m going to do to you, right?” He hummed, watching as Kuroko’s baby blue eyes flickered back towards Akashi’s crimson ones. He remained silent and unmoving as Akashi leaned over towards his ear, his hot breath ticking the shell and the words that followed gave Kuroko goosebumps.

“I’m going to make love to you, give you pleasure that only I can give, and ravish you until all you can think about is me,” he whispered right into his ear, his voice alone was such a turn-on and Kuroko’s own control was beginning to falter. His nervousness whisked away, he could only turn his head slightly, whispering into Akashi’s ear.

“Please, Sei-kun, I want you,” and that was all it took for their lips to collide, tongues engaged in a heated dance and arms wrapped around Akashi’s neck. As Kuroko melted into Akashi’s embrace, he was content, not a single regret about the gift that he was able to give his lover, and in turn, Akashi would give him the love that no one else could give him. Perhaps, he may consider doing this again next Valentine’s Day. Yet with Akashi’s enticing ministrations that he was giving his lover, all thoughts escaped his mind until there was nothing else that mattered except him and his lover. The passion of their Valentine love-making intensified and the two lovers continued their sinful yet loving acts of love through the remainder of the evening and into the beginning lights of daybreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reviews and so forth are always encouraged and appreciated! If any of you are interested in me continuing or not continuing this fic, please let me know! <3


End file.
